


All Good Things Must Come to an End

by StolenVampires



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabbles, Ficlets, fuck if I know yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StolenVampires/pseuds/StolenVampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaper centric. I'm not sure where I'm going with this other than gay for 76 and hateboner will update once I figure it out</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Good Things Must Come to an End

How come he was never first choice?

Not the first one to be chosen for the solider program despite his marks. Not the one chosen to be the face of the group despite his rank, his skill, his merits? Not the one chosen to retain humanity even though it had been an option?

Not chosen to be allowed to die a soldier's death, but forced into a half life? Mercy had no mercy. She had a cold body. A possible experiment. A possible test. Mercy was for the weak.  
Gabriel Reyes refused to be weak.

He'd woken from his slumber and wondered why. Why did he have to be chosen to return, to face them, to know that he was cursed. To know that his other half was alive though all spoke like he was dead. That they were both dead? They weren't wrong about him though. He was dead as they came. No pulse. No heartbeat. He was sure if you took a brain scan there would be nothing there too. But that's what they wanted in the end wasn't it? For him to be nothing? Rejected. Cast aside. Used then abandoned. Shut away from all he worked towards. Ignored and left to rot, to fester. He was the sore on the backside of their picture perfect organization. 

They let him fester. They ignored his wounds. They let his cries for help fall on deaf ears and paid no mind to how he bled. So he festered. So he grew. He consumed. Gathered loyal men and women. Gathered the rejected ones. The ones who suffered in silent agony. The ones with skill but didn't fit into the light. He wrapped them in the comforts of the darkness and shadows. He taught them. He cared for them. He asked for only one thing.

Loyalty. 

Everyone thought that Jack was the one with the charisma. Jack was the leader. Jack was the ideal commander. Jack was a poster child. Jack was ideals and hopes and dreams. Jack was the name of a mortal man.  
Gabriel was the name of the messenger of God. The one who gave truths. The one who foretold the future and who showed the laws to man. Gabriel Reyes was never an angel.

Gabriel Reyes was no saint. He was the sinner, sent to suffer for his crimes. To remain shut away from society for doing what had to be done, for what was the greater good.

Gabriel Reyes was dead.

He was never the first choice. At the very least, as the man put on the owl mask, he smiled a bittersweet smile as it covered the scars, as it covered the last remains of the corpse of someone who had only wanted to remain where he'd been buried and slept peacefully in death. 

Death was never a choice.  
Death would come to all, not matter what or who you chose, it couldn't be avoided forever. 

He'd make sure that in the end, they'd understand.


End file.
